


Champion

by Tyranidlord



Series: Bloodtide Rising [4]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at writing a novel, Battle for the Imperial City, Battle of Bruma, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daedra, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drow, Epic Battles, F/M, Graphic Description, High Fantasy, Imperial Legions, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Vampires, Work In Progress, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranidlord/pseuds/Tyranidlord
Summary: Umaril the Unfeathered has been stuck down, utterly vanquished by the Divine Crusader but the end of the world is now only weeks away. The sound of the Imperial Legions retreating echoes throughout Tamriel as they leave the Empire to its fate and hope is a precious commodity. Faced with destruction, Kaius Desin and Viconia DeVir must return to Cloud Ruler and gather more allies to face the coming storm.But as friends and foes from the past join them for the climatic clash of armies, the true battles deciding their future together still await.Chapter 1 expected mid-2019





	Champion

***This is Part 3 of 3 of a novel-sized story. Chapters will only be uploaded once I complete Parts 1 & 2***

Part 1 - Deserter  
Part 2 - Knight  
Part 3 - Champion


End file.
